


now you’re lookin pretty in a hotel bar.

by lazyraindrops



Category: Glee
Genre: Glee - Freeform, Kurt Hummel - Freeform, M/M, NFSW, Sebastian Smythe - Freeform, Smut, kurtbastian, kurtbastian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyraindrops/pseuds/lazyraindrops
Summary: just read the story, it’s smut 😫
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	now you’re lookin pretty in a hotel bar.

It had been five years since Sebastian and Kurt had last seen each other. Kurt had divorced Blaine, he had slapped him, so Kurt had finally had enough- Blaine had gotten full custody of Tracey, due to the judge favoring him and Blaine had manipulated the story to make it seems like Kurt was neglecting them. A lot changed about Kurt since he lost Tracey. He had fallen into a depression and had basically started overworking himself and sleeping with any guy who would during his free time. He didn’t lead any of the guys on and made it clear what he was after, and most were okay with that. It wasn’t like he didn’t try to fight to get custody of Tracey, it was just an unfair situation that he couldn’t find a solution to- plus when he last saw her she hated his guts. He sighed, sipping his drink. Kurt was in a hotel bar, trying to cut off the edge of another night alone- he was afraid of dating again. He had finally realized Blaine had been abusive all along, so he was terrified of having that happen to him again. He was wearing a tight, red, lacy tank top and a pair of black shorts which were barely below his ass and that hugged it tightly as well- he wore a pair of black boots and some fishnets. Kurt was forced to abandon his depressing thoughts when he heard a whistle and a familiar voice call as it came closer “Well if it isn’t the one and only Kurt Hummel.” Kurt could basically hear his smirk in his voice. He turned to the taller man and cocked a brow “Sebastian Smythe?” he said, crossing his arms. Kurt was correct, Sebastian did intact have a smirk on his face. He didn’t really care to know the answer as to why Sebastian was there, even though he was curious- he had reached a point in his life where he didn’t care about much so he just got straight to the point “Why are you talking to me, Smythe?” Sebastian let out a dry chuckle “No beating around the bush huh, Hummel? Well, I’ll tell you- you look super sexy in that slutty little outfit of yours and you obviously don’t have a ring on your finger so I decided to come offer you the time of your life.” he said. Kurt scoffed “The time of my life? That’s a harder challenge for you now, meerkat.” he said, not declining his offer. “Hm, is it now? I think I’ll be able to win that challenge if you’d let me try.” Sebastian replied. Kurt raised a brow “Fine, but you have to buy me breakfast in the morning.” he said- normally he wouldn’t ever get breakfast with someone after a hookup, but he wanted to see where this would go. Sebastian smirked wider “Sounds like a fair trade to me- come on, gay face.” he said. “You say as you ask me to hook up with you.” Kurt rolled his eyes, standing up and walking with him. Once they reached the room Sebastian closed the door, immediately pushing Kurt up against the wall before kissing his lips- then he trailed the kisses down to his neck, biting on his collarbone which made Kurt squirm a bit. Sebastian looked up at him and asked “Are you okay with the color system? Green for go, red for stop, yellow for slower?” Kurt nodded, already growing impatient. “Yes, I am- green.” he said. Sebastian unbuttoned Kurt’s shorts to see red lacy lingerie that matched the top over the fishnets. He immediately pulled the shorts and tank top off before growling in Kurt’s ear “You’re keeping the rest on- including the boots.” He grabbed some lube and rubbed it on his fingers before sliding the other hand into Kurt’s panties and groping his ass- without any warning he used the lubed fingers to stretch Kurt making him gasp. He added another two fingers before pushing them in and out- Kurt bit his lip. He removed all of his fingers at once when he decided Kurt was ready “Tell me what you want me to do to you, slut.” he growled. Kurt whined “P-please just fuck me, ‘Bastian!~” he blushed out of embarrassment when he processed his begging words. Sebastian smirked before picking Kurt up and slapping his ass before throwing him onto the bed on his back. He walked over to him and lifted his thighs before spreading his legs as far as he could make them go before taking some strings and tying Kurt’s ankles to the bed posts to keep his legs like that- he then tied Kurt’s wrists together over his head. Sebastian stepped back to admire the boy, before walking closer to him again- he pulled Kurt’s lacy panties so they were hanging on his thighs before slapping his ass one more time. He lubed himself up and smirked at Kurt- he pushed his already erect cock into his ass, making Kurt moan loudly. Sebastian thrusted into Kurt’s roughly, holding onto his hips for balance- he thrusted again and again- Pure pleasure and lust filled Kurt’s eyes as he moaned, tears threatening to fall. Sebastian thrusted harder and faster till he hit Kurt’s prostate- he kept thrusting, making the pressure harder. Kurt moaned “G-god, B-Bastian!!~” his eyes rolling back into his head. Sebastian started to come deep inside of Kurt’s abused ass, but he pulled out as he did, cumming all over his ass. Kurt whined at the loss, panting and staring at Sebastian, who was smirking down at him. “Such a pretty little slut- your asshole is leaking my cum- so sexy-“ he purred. Kurt cried out “B-Bastian- P-please keep going!” Sebastian faked a thinking face as he watched Kurt squirm “I suppose I could do that for you.” he said, sliding himself back into Kurt. His thrusts were now slower but as hard as he could, making Kurt moaned, squirming and tightening around him. Kurt finally came after a few thrusts to his prostate, letting out one last high pitched moan. Sebastian pulled out, his dick was hard again- he sighed “It looks like you’ll have to take care of this.” he winked, untying Kurt’s legs and wrists before crawling on top of his chest, basically crushing him while he did. Kurt took Sebastian’s length into his mouth, sucking him off- as he did so he swirled his tongue around it, unable to bob his head at all really. Once Sebastian came he swallowed all of it, looking up at him as he did so. When Sebastian got off of him he licked the cum off his own face and laid down on the bed as Sebastian cleaned them both up. As Sebastian laid down Kurt hummed “You definitely owe me breakfast tomorrow.” he said.


End file.
